War of Peace and Love
by Rainez-chan
Summary: [SasuNaru]After Naruto and his ANBU squad was captured by the Sound Village,soon he realises that his village declared war to save him.In this story,Naruto faces many challenges even against Sasuke.Please read and review!Chap.5 will be up next week.
1. How it started

Hihi!!

To all the readers: First timer here.. Please read and leave a review. I apologise if there are any mistakes. Arigatou...

Summary:[SasuxXxNaru After Naruto and his ANBU squad was captured by the Sound Village, soon he realises that the Leaf Village declared war with the Sound Village in order to save him. This story is based on conflicts (even with Sasuke) that Naruto had to go through just to regain peace between two villages.

Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Forgot to type this!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character's in this story!!

* * *

It all began when the shocking news of Orachimaru's death (Orachimaru was counted as the leader of the Sound village) reached the Leaf village. Everybody knew that the suspected murderer would be Sasuke. Somehow the villagers of the Leaf village feel peaceful. 

A few days later…

Another shocking news stated that Sasuke was assassinated during his sleep. The whole Leaf village was sadden by Sasuke's death. And a new leader for the sound village was chosen. However the name of the new leader was classified confidential. This made the villagers unpeaceful again as they fear that the new leader will be more powerful than Orachimaru.

At the same time, Naruto and Sakura (They were 17 years old) was in an ANBU mission. Naruto was the squad leader and Sakura was the main medic ninja. Both of them were in the last mission before going in for the ANBU final exam to reach the Hokage level. But Naruto was already nominated as the Rokudaime after Tsunade-sama. And Sakura would be one of highest level (about the same level as Tsunade-sama) medic ninja in the village.

After a few hours…

The tragic news of Sasuke's death reached Naruto's ANBU team.

Naruto and Sakura broke down. Sakura started crying.

"Why??" Naruto said softly.

"WHY??!!" Naruto cried.

_He was like a brother to me…_

_The best brother…_

_Why must he die?_

_Why not me?_

_Why?_

As soon as Naruto and Sakura recovered, they quickly finish their mission and returned to the Leaf village. They ran straight to Tsunade-sama's office.

"Tsunade-sama!!!" shouted Naruto and Sakura as they burst in the room.

"Oh.. Both of you are back from your mission already? So soon? Have you finish it already?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

Naruto was beside Sakura and did not say anything.

The room was all silent for a few minutes.

Then..

Tears started flowing from Naruto's eyes.

"Is it true?" Naruto asked with a low tone.

"About Sasuke's death?" Tsunade asked politely.

"Yes…" Tsunade replied.

"Noooo!!!!!!" Naruto shouted aloud.

"Sakura… Can you please bring Naruto back to his place? Both you should get some rest. The mission must have been tiring." Tsunade said.

"Okay, Tsunade-sama" Sakura replied.

Sakura supported Naruto with her right shoulder and took him back to his place. After reaching his place, Sakura left him in his bed and went back home.

Naruto was thinking about the past when he was with Sasuke.

_Everything was normal…_

_We always had fights…_

_But it was fun…_

Naruto smiled then when back to his sad face..

After a while.. He went to sleep..

---

The next day…

After Naruto woke up, he dressed in his ANBU uniform and went straight to Tsunade-sama's office.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama.." Naruto said with a low voice.

He realised that he was all alone in the office with Tsunade.

"Good morning, Naruto! Ummm.. Are you still thinking…

Naruto cut in the conversation and asked softly, "Tsunade-sama… I was thinking about getting Sasuke's body back and bury him here.. So, can I go with my ANBU squad?"

"But… I'm afraid of your safety!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Tsunade-sama… You don't have to worry… I have Sakura and others with me… They will be able to back me up.."

"Okay.. Permission granted.. But please tell me when will you be going… And good luck!" Tsunade said

Naruto smiled and said, "In the afternoon… And thank you…"

Then, he left.

_He's growing old and mature now…_

_I hope he will be okay…_

_If he doesn't come back, then I shall discuss this matter with the Sound village before I declare war because he is very dear to me._

Naruto and his ANBU squad prepared and left in the afternoon for Sound village.

_No matter what happens…_

_I will bring Sasuke back…_

_Even if I die trying..._

Naruto and his squad reached the village in the evening and went to the new leader's hideout (Originally Orachimaru's hideout)

When they reached the place, they were brought to the main hall. The leader was already sitting there with his two bodyguards beside him.

"I hereby, the Leaf village wants to bring back the body of Sasuke." Naruto demanded.

The room was silent.

"I WANT Sasuke's body back now!!!" Naruto demanded anxiously.

Again the room was silent.

The ANBU squad and Naruto started taking out their weapons.

"Fine! Now I will have to force you to give the body back!" Naruto shouted.

The leader stood up and in a single blow, everyone (Naruto and his ANBU squad) went unconscious.

* * *

What is going to happen? Who is the leader? Please review (Desperate for reviews(T.T)) for the next chapter. XD (Flames will be ignored) 


	2. The Identity and Reason behind the news

Ohayossu!!

To all the readers: I'm back with the second chapter!! I guess it maybe interesting! Please read and review!

Before I forget…

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story!

Warning: Yaoi ahead! SasuNaru!

XD

* * *

After everyone (Naruto and his ANBU squad) went unconscious, the leader sniggered and said to himself, "That dobe is finally mine! Mine!!!" Then he continue to snigger evilly. 

He immediately ordered his underlings to put Naruto in the torture chamber and restricted the torture chamber only to himself (not even Suigetsu, Karin or Juugo are allowed) while his ANBU squad were placed into each other separate chamber.

Then the leader went back to his room to think of something that he will make Naruto do to pleasure him.

_Well…What should we play, my kawaii Naru-chan?_

_HAH! I know just the right game for you and me!_

Then... He let out an evil laughter…

Before they were put into separate chamber, the underlings stripped Naruto and his ANBU squad of all their mask, weapons including scrolls and medicines/remedies (Used by the medic group).

As Naruto's ANBU squad was brought into each chamber, Sakura started to regain a little consciousness but was still too blur to see her surroundings even though her mask was removed and her hand and legs were tied with a thick and heavy metal rod as they fear that she might have learned a new jutsu from Tsunade-sama to break free from it.

Meanwhile…

Naruto had his mask removed from him, blindfolded and tied to a chair.

---

Just passed evening, Naruto started to regain consciousness after the hard blow on one of his vital spots of his body. He then began trying to study his surroundings but it was too blur to see around (He was blindfolded).

_Where the fuck am I? _

Then the chamber's door creaked open.

_It looks like somebody is coming. I should just pretend unconscious for a meantime until that 'somebody' has gone out._

"I know that you are awake now… There's no need to pretend… In fact, I know you so well, Naruto…" that 'somebody' said.

_HEY!! How did he know my name?_

…………… _Wait a minute… That voice sounds so familiar…_

_Isn't that Sasuke's voice?_

"You are Sasuke, aren't you?" The cute kitsune asked awkwardly.

That 'somebody' said nothing except loosening Naruto's blindfold and the ties.

_What is he doing? He's gonna let me get away?_

The kitsune then stared at that 'somebody'.

"Yare… You are still alive, Sasu…. 'Ggrgh'…" Naruto's stomach started growling.

"Hurry up and eat before it gets cold…" Sasuke cut off and smirked as he was seated right in front of his kitsune.

Naruto looked at Sasuke helplessly, then he looked at the food. It was his favourite Miso-ramen and it was still hot.

"Itadakimasu!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto then started eating the ramen hungrily that Sasuke specially prepared. Sasuke just stared at him and grinned.

'Slurp.. Slurp..' "I'm so full now! It has been a long time since I ate the last bowl of ramen! Ah… Happiness! Thank you, Sasuke!" The kitsune was overjoyed.

Sasuke just sat there and stared at the kitsune.

_He's so adorable… I'm gonna drool all over your body…My sweet little kitsune… _

_Let's us start slowly… We'll play the game before more that will come… I'm gonna win over you… You are forever mine, my beloved kitsune…_

Naruto pretended to admire the bowl as he felt annoyed since Sasuke was staring at him very strangely.

_Why is he staring at me like that? He really changed in 3 years…_

The room went all silent until…

"Etto… Sasuke… I thought you were dead, assassinated by someone…" Naruto asked nervously.

"…… That was just a rumor… And that rumor was to make you fall into my trap…" Sasuke smirked.

"Your trap?" The kitsune went blurred.

"……That trap was to lure you to me, dobe…" Sasuke started grinning evilly.

"Asso… Wait… You want me?" The kitsune just got more confused.

"That's why I planned this… All I want is to kiss you, embrace you, touch you and do whatever I want to you…My kitsune…" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto started backing away from Sasuke.

"What's wrong, Naru-chan? Afraid aren't you? Sasuke then crawled towards his kitsune.

"N-No! Stop calling me dobe or kitsune or whatever! Just get away from me, you fucking perverted bastard!" Naruto went into a slight tremble.

_I really can't believe Sasuke is GAY! It sure must have been that Orachimaru's fault…_

Sasuke gave a small kiss on Naruto's lips then turned and slowly walked out. As he was walking out,

"Tomorrow, we shall play a game, ok?"

Then he slam the door shut.

* * *

What's the game that Sasuke is talking about? Well... That's the end of chapter 2! Haha...Took too much ideas to write... Please review! Arigatou! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Desperate for Reviews!!!) T.T

Sneak peek :

Chapter 3: The Game of Romance and Death


	3. The Game of Romance and Death

Ohayossu!!

To all the readers:

I'm back with the third chapter!! Sorry for the late upload…Too much to type and think… Please read and review, review, review! (Desperate for reviews T.T)

Before I forget…

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. No offence for SasuKarin fans… Sorry!

Warning: Yaoi ahead! SasuNaru ( Sorry… Lemons will be in next chapter)

* * *

The night before the game… 

Naruto really felt ashamed and guilty. He just kept recalling back the harsh words that yelled at Sasuke.

_Get away from me, you perverted bastard!_

The word '_bastard' _made him can't stop regretting.

But…

The word '_love'_ meant so much to him. Nobody has ever loved him but they only cared for him. To him, '_caring_' could always change from person to person. '_Love_' is the last missing puzzle of his life that he needed the most. '_Love_' will always remain the same no matter what happens.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke was in his bed while thinking of the things that he was gonna do to his kitsune. He wanted to explore more of Naruto's sleek body which had never been scarred or bruised. He could practically go crazy about it.

_He's just so complete… With that beautiful torso of his and the sleek skin that he has… _

Sasuke chuckled. He couldn't wait anymore… But he still has to do things according to plans. Now, the only thing he wants to do is watch his kitsune goes off to sleep.

---

As the words 'love' and 'caring' slowly started to fade off, Naruto knew that he was going into the dreamland of his soon. His dreamland reflected his past memories. Every single part of his memory when he was young till now and it was repeating again as always.

But today's dreamland was a different kind.

His dreamland showed him the past, present and the future(since the kyuubi can predict what will happen) of him and Sasuke

His dreamland indeed became his nightmare.

Every single moment of his nightmare made him regretted for everything he had done. He just couldn't get out of his nightmare. His nightmare was a bit like Itachi's genjutsu. So treacherous. No matter what he did, nothing would stop it.

---

As Sasuke crept out from his room to not let anyone be suspicious of him and made his way to the torture chamber. On the way there, he just won't stop imagining dirty stuff that he was gonna do.

Just as he reached for the door, he heard some unusual noise from inside. He got worried and rush in to find out what was going on.

Eventually, he found Naruto, all sweaty and murmuring something. Something very unusual. Something that Sasuke couldn't even understand. It was like another language or something.

Just before he could touch Naruto on his cheeks, a force that was so powerful,that it could keep anything away from him.

'Tsk.' The sharingan user had no choice but to activate his mangekyo sharingan for a while since the room was a chakra barrier. He wants to know what was keeping him away from his kitsune.

'Tsk.'_It's more powerful than the last time I saw…Unbelievable…_

The red chakra then started forming a shape.

"Well, well… If it isn't Uchiha Sasuke, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan… How's your brother, Itachi?"

"He's dead… What are you doing to Naruto?" The sharingan user glared deadly at the Kyuubi.

"I guess you killed him, right? I did nothing to Naruto. He's just having a nightmare…"

"Tsk… Then why are you stopping me from touching him?"

"Anyway… I'm just protecting my lord as always. Just for his safety so he doesn't die… As you know… he's quite reckless..."

'Hn.'

"Well… I can… let you touch him whenever you like…"

"What is it that you want?" Sasuke groaned.

"Not bad… You can read my mind…."

"Get to the point…" Sasuke started to get pissed off.

"Okay… You shall vow to me that you will be his soul mate till he or you dies…"

'Tsk.'

_After giving a few thoughts…_

"Fine… I will be… But in my condition, nobody else shall touch him except me unless they have my permission…"

"Fair enough…" The Kyuubi then vanished.

'Tsk.' Sasuke groaned again because he wasted time talking to Kyuubi instead of embracing Naruto.

_It's definitely late now… I should get some rest to prepare for tomorrow's activities…_

Sasuke swept Naruto's sweat away, kiss him on his lips and left the room.

---

The next day…

Karin got up a little earlier than usual for training. At the same time, Sasuke had to warm up and prepare breakfast for his kitsune and himself. Since after his parents died, Sasuke never let/liked anybody preparing food for him.

An hour later (In the kitchen)…

"Sasuke-kun… What are you doing here? Karin felt awkward.

'Tsk.' Sasuke continued preparing the food as though he didn't hear Karin. (Kettle starting to boil)

"Yare! Is that breakfast for me?" She tried to snatch the bowl of ramen away.

Just before she could snatch, Sasuke glared deadly with his mangekyo sharingan activated at her. (Halfway boiling)

Karin then backed off. She knew that she already started pissing off an Uchiha. And… It's not really a wise thing to do. Karin baulked and tried again.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered into Sasuke's ears as she hugged him.

"Please move away, Karin…" _Bitch, get away from me… _Sasuke tried to cool himself down as he knows that he's hot-headed (Out of gas… Need to boil again)

"Etto… Sasuke-kun… Can I have that bowl of ramen?" As she point to the beautifully decorated bowl as she was still hugging him.

"Karin… What did I say just now? Stop being so exaggerated… You are starting to piss me off… _You better fucking move away or I…_(Kettle going to boil finish soon(Going to explode soon))

"Ok then… Bye!" Karin cut off and left while showed her akanbe(means: facial gesture of pulling one's eyelid down and sticking out one's tongue) expression at Sasuke's back.

_Something very fishy going on… I must find out…_

'Hn'(Stove exploded instead of kettle… So have to boil again)

_Finally… It's all done… Now I can eat with my Naru-chan… I hope it still taste the same…_

---

After unlocking the door of the torture chamber with a special jutsu, he was finally seeing his kitsune again.

To his dismay… His kitsune was still soundly asleep at the same place.

_He's so cute with the position that he is sleeping now._

Then he decided to eat his food before waking his kitsune up.

Five minutes later…

_Why don't he wake up?!?!?!?!_

Sasuke was getting really impatient

He cooled himself down and tried to wake Naruto up.

"Ne.. Naru-chan… Wake up… I have already prepared breakfast for you… It's miso ramen."

No signs of waking up…

'Tsk.'

"Oi Naruto!! Wake Up! Your breakfast is getting cold!"

Still not a sign of waking up…

Sasuke was getting really pissed off… So he had no choice but to use his favourite technique: fireball.

1… 2… 3..

(yawn) "Yes, Sasuke?"

Sasuke immediately cool down. "Dobe… Your breakfast is getting cold…"

"WHAT??? Miso-ramen... WAIT FOR ME!!!" Naruto shouted as he rushed to the table.

_This dobe is really becoming a Baka+Dobe…_

"Itadakimasu!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke did nothing but stared at his kitsune.

Moments later…

"That was awesome! It's the best I have ever ate… Thank you, Sasuke!!" The kitsune struth. Sasuke just smirked.

"Shall we get started?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"Huh?" Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly.

'Tsk.' _It seems that dobe has forgotten it… _"The game…"Sasuke stressed.

"OH!! Yeah…Yeah…" _Huh?? What game??_ Naruto just pretended he just remembered.

"Shall we play now?" Sasuke stressed on it again.

"Okay… What kind of game is it?" Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly.

"The old game that we used to play…. Slug, Snake and Frog… Don't tell me that you forgotten about it too…" Sasuke stared at the latter in dismay.

"Obviously not…The last time I played was not really long ago…I won so many times…" Naruto exclaimed

'Hn.' "I bet you can't beat me…" Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Don't be too proud, Sasuke!! I sure will beat you!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

The room when all silent then…

"There is a rule for this game… My rule…"Sasuke stressed on it.

"What is the rule? Get to the point. I wanna play already…. Awww…"Naruto started making noise which Sasuke really hated.

"Keep quiet, dobe… The rule is … If you win a game, you can request once for something and I will grant that wish. Anything will be fine. That's the same goes for me." Sasuke grinned evilly.

"OK! Let's PLAY!!!! One more thing… No cheating!!!" Naruto exclaimed once more.

'Hn.'

_First round…_

"Slug, Snake, FROG!" Naruto shouted.

"Haha… I win!!" Naruto exclaimed with showing his hand with a frog shape.

'Tsk.' "Well dobe, this only the first round. I was just warming up… What do you want?"

"Etto… Etto….Ah… I want you to free my ANBU squad members… All of them… But don't kill them."

"Okay…By tomorrow, they will be free."

_Second round…_

"Slug, Snake, FROG!" Naruto shouted again.

"Haha… I win again!!" Naruto exclaimed with showing his hand with a snake shape.

'Tsk.' "What do you want?"

"Etto…Etto…Etto… AH! Cook for me miso-ramen whenever I want!!!"

_Third round…_

"Slug, Snake, FROG!" Naruto shouted again.

'Hn' "Finally.. My luck has come…" Sasuke lauged evilly.

Naruto looked at his hand with snake shape in despair.

"Let's see… Well… I want you to… stay here in the same room and the same bed with me…" Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT??? No WAY I'm going to sleep with you…"

"You forgot? Whoever wins get to request anything they want. That's what I want… Or you want to sleep in here without warm blanket?"

"Fine!!" Naruto went into his disappointment mood.

_Fourth round…_

"Slug, Snake, FROG!" Naruto shouted again with more determination.

"I'm so lucky…" Sasuke smirked once more.

"What do you want, bastard?" He lost to Sasuke again because of his frog.

"I want…to have SEX with you every single night…"

"What the FUCK?!" "Fine… Whatever…" He looked at Sasuke in despair.

_Fifth round…_

"Slug, Snake, FROG!" Naruto said with no-mood-to-play-anymore.

'Hmph...'

"I win…… again…"

Naruto nearly gone mad of this same sentence.

"What do you want?" He started regretting for being so excited before playing this game.

"I want you to fulfil all my wishes… If not, one by one your fellow ANBU members die. First, Sakura..."

"Easy enough…" _Afterwards is the last round… I must win!!! _Naruto murmured.

_Sixth round…_

"Slug, Snake, FROG!" Naruto shouted again with more determination.

"Tsk." Naruto looked more in despair.

"I win……"

"I give up… You are too much… No more… What do you want, bastard?"

"I want you to start by tonight… Don't forget… A deal is a deal."

_He won't be able to touch me at night… Haha… _Naruto chuckled.

---

At night…

"Sasuke…." Naruto was in the sleeping robe that Sasuke had prepared and lying on the bed.

Sasuke just ignore Naruto's call and continue changing.

"Yes, my kitsune?" he said in a low voice as he got into the bed.

_Wow! That was fast…_ "Asso… Nothing… Good night!!" He snuggled to sleep to wait for the Kyuubi to stop Sasuke from touching him.

Sasuke then slowly grasped Naruto's waist and start kissing his kitune's nape.

Naruto moaned a little and change into another comfortable position.

"Sasukee…. Please stop…"

Sasuke immediately stop and found that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Naru-chan?"

"Wait for me…" Naruto then went unconscious.

Sasuke didn't panic but only wait beside him.

"OI, Kyuubi!! I need to talk to you!"

"What is it, brat?"

"Why can Sasuke still hold me when I'm protected by you??"

"Etto…Etto… I made him vow to be your soul mate… Heh..Heh.."

"WHAT??!! WHY DIDN'T you consult with me first?"

Naruto then begin his nagging…

Kyuubi hated his nagging because there was a time that Naruto nag for 3 hours non-stop.

Kyuubi immediately vanished to another place after finish writing the note that he left on his gate.

An hour later…

"OI! Kyuubi!! Did you hear me?"

Then he saw the note.

_I'm sorry, brat. But you needed a soul mate before you become Rokudaime. It seems that he suits you a lot._

_Well… Have fun!! _

"WHAT???"

Then he went back and twist and turn all over but Sasuke just stared at him and tried embracing him again.

"What is wrong?" Sasuke felt worried.

"Nothing… I don't want to have SEX tonight… Good night…"

Sasuke continued to grasp his waist and slept.

* * *

End of Chapter 3. Please review!!(Desperate for reviews) 

Sneek peek: Chapter 4-The war.


	4. The war Part 1

Irasshaimase!

To all the readers:

I'm back with the fourth chapter!! Awfully sorry for the very late upload… Needed to research more of lemonade… Please read and review, review, review!

Before I forget…

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.

Warning: Yaoi ahead! SasuNaru! Lemonade is up!

* * *

Just before dawn, Naruto woke up and accepeted the fact that Sasuke was his soul mate a.k.a. boyfriend. He then spotted some paper, a bottle of ink, and a brush on the table beside the bed. He lighted a candle and approached the table. He decided to write a letter to Sakura to inform Tsunade-sama that he had to discuss with the enemy about releasing himself for a week. (Lying)

Halfway writing, Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke.

(yawn) "Dobe, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Let me see that paper."

"It's really nothing. It's just an empty paper…"

"I said give me that paper…"

"No!"

"Fuck you, Naruto! Just give me that damn, stupid paper!"

A tear ran down Naruto's cheek as he continued to write the letter. Initially, he had accepted Sasuke but now Sasuke hurt his emotions badly because of his hot-temperedness.

After he had finish writing, he passed the letter to Sasuke.

"Please pass it to Sakura-chan…"Naruto slurred as he was really upset of Sasuke's words. Then he slowly went back to bed.

Sasuke desperately snatched the paper away from Naruto and read. The letter stated:

_To: Sakura_

_Sakura, I have traded myself in exchange for your lives. Sorry to disappoint you. You and the others should go back before anybody gets worried about you. Tell Tsunade-sama that I will discuss with the enemy of my releasing in a week's time. Take care and don't worry too much about me. I will be just fine._

_A week eh?_ 'Hn' "So… you are going to stay here for a week?"

(sighed) Naruto ignored his question.

'Tsk.' And he went out of the room to prepare his and Naruto's breakfast leaving Naruto alone at his bed.

---

Half an hour later,

"Dobe… Your food is here!"

No answer.

Oi teme! Your food is getting cold!"

Still no answer.

"Naru…to…" as he turned to look at Naruto in bed. He was amazed that Naruto was sleeping soundly.

_He's just so cute when he sleeps…_

Then he noticed something. He noticed that his kitsune's cheek was wet. Suddenly, a tear ran down from Naruto's eyelid. His kitsune cried himself to sleep. Now it made him wonder why…

Sasuke quietly left the room and went back to his office(formerly Orachimaru's) where Suigetsu was waiting for him. Suigetsu is Sasuke's personal assistant.

While Suigetsu was explaining the task that Sasuke was supposed to do, he was thinking of what made or why was his kitsune was crying.

After Suigetsu finished explaining…

"Sasuke, did you get all the things that I have just said?"

No answer.

"Hello! Anybody there?!" as Suigetsu waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

Not even a single blink was made.

Suigetsu knew that Sasuke was daydreaming of something.

"Let me guess… Are you thinking why the blond was crying and ignoring you?"

Suigetsu's question snapped Sasuke out of his daydreaming.

"How did you know that? How did you know that I was with the blond?"

"As you see… I'm known as the Mr. Know-It-All. And as your personal assistant, I'm supposed to know every thing that you do." Suigetsu smiled.

"How dare you interrupt with my personal life, Suigetsu?" The user activated his Mangekyo sharingan.

"Ma…Ma… Sasuke… Cool down… It's not like I wanna know. I accidentally saw it with my own eyes and you were acting strangely since that blond came. So I became curious of your relationship." Suigetsu grinned.

'Tsk.' Sasuke deactivated his sharingan as his sign of relieved.

"Do you wanna know why the blond was crying and ignoring you?"

"Whatever…"

Suigetsu took it as a sign of yes.

"Well… The blond cried because you gave a very-very bad remark after he had willingly accepted you as his boyfriend. This was all caused by your hot-temperedness."

Then Sasuke tried to remember what he said.

_Fuck you, Naruto! Just give me that damn, stupid paper!_

"Shit…." Sasuke stared in dismay.

"If you want him to stop ignoring you, then I suggest that you should say sorry to him…"

'Tsk.' "Whatever…"

Suddenly, Suigetsu started acting strangely. Sasuke knew that he wanted something in return.

"What do you want?"

"Well… Can you get that bitch Karin away from me?"

"Fine…"

---

On the way out from his office…

"Promise me that you will keep the secret of my relationship with the blond from everyone until the right time…"

"OK!" Suigetsu chuckled happily.

Sasuke went back to the kitchen and prepared lunch for his kitsune. While he was doing lunch, he was thinking of ways to say sorry. So far… he had never said sorry to anyone before.

He went back to his room where Naruto was still in the bed.

"Ummm… Naruto… Your food is here."

Naruto ignored him.

"Etto… Etto… Umm.. I'm so sorry…" Sasuke said as he scratched his head.

Finally… The word that Naruto was waiting all the while has arrived.

Naruto then jumped out of the bed and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"You are forgiven…" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ears.

'H'n' "I brought you food…" Sasuke whispered back.

Naruto eyed on his food and ran towards it

"Itadakimasu!!" Naruto exclaimed.

---

Minutes later…

The bowl was clean. Not even a leftover on it.

Sasuke stared in amazement that his kitsune could eat so fast and so clean.

"Thank you Sasuke…"as he hugged around Sasuke's waist.

"What do you want to do now?" Sasuke stroke Naruto's hair.

"I don't know… How about…" Naruto was cut off with Sasuke's lips pressed against his.

Sasuke licked his lower lips before devouring his kitsune's mouth hungrily. Naruto moaned and mewled with pleasure in between those kisses.He released himself from the kisses and pulled down Naruto's yukata, allowing it to collapse around that thin waist. He slowly savored the feel of Naruto's skin and then let his tongue glide upon the soft skin.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the wet muscle licking his chest, then sucking on his hard nipples. By now Sasuke had moved Naruto over to the bed.

Hands trailed down Naruto's body and met the soft cloth of the yukata. The Uchiha tore the offending cloth off his kitsune's body, leaving the latter naked against the other's hungry eyes. Naruto's blush immediately turned crimson red.

Sasuke hands rested on Naruto's soft thighs, panting hard as it was the first time he had kissed for a long period of time. He wanted to be inside Naruto so much. He brought his fingers down to the entrance where he longed to be. Toying with his kitsune, he let his fingers rub against the tight ring of muscles.

"Nnn… What are you doing?" escaped Naruto's lips as he moaned.

Sasuke ignored him and immediately shed his clothes, leaving the blond speechless and amazed of Sasuke's masculine chest. Without any hesitation he grabbed Naruto's hips and grinded their erections together. The blond moaned.

"Stop t-teasing…me…" Naruto begged.

"If you say so, Naru-chan…"

A finger delved into Naruto's entrance. Sasuke felt the tightness of the muscles. His eyes traveled up to those blue eyes. Naruto bared the pain as much as he could to not let Sasuke see him cry. In went another finger, and began to move with force. He did all motion that he could do as he tried to make Naruto ready. The third one was added; Naruto cried out in pain. "Almost over…" Sasuke whispered even though that he knew that his kitsune was in pain.

"Stop it… please…"

Sasuke pulled his fingers out and grabbed Naruto's legs and threw them around him so that he had access to Naruto. Sasuke just couldn't wait anymore. He decided to quickly pound in to him so the pain would only last a moment. Sasuke groaned. Naruto was so tight! Naruto who was not expecting this, and as soon as Sasuke was all the way in him, his body jumped upwards at the pain. Tears started to fill Naruto's eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"Sasuke… it hurts." He whined out.

"I know, but it will go away soon. Forgive me." Sasuke stressed.

Before Naruto could say anything else, he began to pump in and out of his kitsune, first slowly then quickly picked up speed. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, moaning with each thrust. Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips against his kitune's as he pushed into him over and over again. More tears ran down Naruto's face, causing Sasuke to slow down a bit, but was quickly hissed at to speed up. Naruto let out a loud down-throated moan as he was trying not to scream.

After a while, Sasuke immediately stop at what he was doing because he was dying out of breath. Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt sorry for him because he had to bare so much pain. Another tear ran down his kitsune's cheeks as it was so painful for the first time.

"I'm sorry…Naruto." Sasuke groaned.

"It- It's… okay…"

Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply and moved away and wore his yukata before going back into bed. He got another white yukata and wore it on Naruto.

"Etto… Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"How come you are so good in sex? Did you have sex with anyone before?" Naruto went suspicious.

(sighed) "Just my instinct to do it with you…" 'Hn'

"………………… Then why do you like me?"

"Because…….. you are cute and my type."

"Oh……… Etto……"

"What is it?"

"Can you show me around this place? I'm so curious to know this place…"

"Okay…"

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!!" Naruto exclaimed as he snuggled in beside Sasuke.

'Hn'

Minutes later….

"Sasuke!"

"Yes, my kitsune?"

"Good night…"

"Good night …" Sasuke kiss Naruto on his forehead and went to sleep.

* * *

That all for Part 1. Part 2 will be out soon. Just wanna ask... Should I change the rating?

Please review!!


End file.
